


You Won't Be Alone

by missyoung



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoung/pseuds/missyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure why she's so drawn to him. Maybe she's crazy; I mean, who in their right mind would be attracted to a man covered in blood? She’s afraid, but she can’t deny his outstretched hand; and when she places her hand in his, she feels a spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Be Alone

She’s not sure why she’s so drawn to him. Maybe she’s crazy; I mean, who in their right mind would be attracted to a man covered in blood? She’s afraid, but she can’t deny his outstretched hand; and when she places her hand in his, she feels a spark.

Her curiosity and attraction only grow when he shows up in her classroom. Despite her initial fear of him, she can’t help but notice how beautiful he is; muscular, strong bone structure, dark hair, and those lovely green eyes. It’s when he tells her he is there to see how she is, that she realizes she has feelings beyond curiosity for this man.

When he comes to her, injured and nearly dead, she’s scared. Scared that he’ll die, scared that whatever hurt him will come back to make sure he’s dead, scared that she won’t be able to save him. They manage to make it to his loft, and despite his wounds, her feelings overtake her. He says she’ll only get hurt; She admits that she’s been hurt before. She kisses him softly, hesitantly, and gives him the choice of whether or not to continue on the path they’re headed. When he leans closer to her, capturing her lips with his own, she’s so happy, happier than she has been in far too long.

They make love that night, and his wounds heal as if by magic. She doesn’t question it; believes that if he wants to tell her, he will. She trusts that he won’t hurt her like the others. They’re relationship is an odd one, moving too fast, yet somehow too slow. There are many things they don’t know about each other, but she has fallen for him regardless.

They come for her days later; a pair of twins from her English class. She’s confused, and scared; their eyes are glowing red and their teeth have sharpened and lengthened, their nails turning to claws. It’s a warning, a warning to not fight against them. She fights anyway, struggling against their hold. Struggling doesn’t help; they’re impossibly strong. They easily drag her with them; to Derek’s loft, she realizes soon enough.

A female is in the room with him, threatening to kill her if he doesn’t fight her, one-on-one. He threatens the woman in return, a protective look in his eyes. Derek and the woman fight, and it eventually ends with another one of her students, Isaac Lahey she notes absently, managing to drag her from the twins’ grasp, and a boy named Boyd being shoved onto Derek’s claws as Derek himself is being held by the twins. She would later remember who the boy was; a quiet, intelligent boy who went by his last name instead of his first, a fact she had found cute.

At this moment, however, all she can focus on is Derek’s heartbroken expression. She wants to go to him, hold him and say it’s not his fault. She doesn’t do that, because she knows nothing she could say would be able to lessen his pain. So, all she does is look at him, and swear to herself that she will do everything in her power to stop that look from ever coming upon his face again.

Jennifer Blake isn’t sure why she became drawn to Derek Hale. Her life would have been easier if she hadn’t; but despite knowing that, she doesn’t regret that it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so I hope it's not too bad. This was wrote for DelightfulDennifer week on tumblr.


End file.
